Let's Get Physical
lgp2.jpg|Barbra Jean and Jordan Lgp1.jpg Lgpreba.jpg http://reba.wikia.com/wiki/File:76821_370046876406863_2066159095_n.jpg Lgp3.jpg After Barbra Jean's successful weight loss, Reba becomes worried that she'll soon become the chubby friend and starts to eat healthy. Meanwhile, Brock is becoming suspicious that Barbra Jean maybe having an affair with her trainer, Jordan, leading him to ask Reba to check out what is really happening at the gym. Meanwhile, Kyra comes back from her long absence. Plot In the first scene, Van Montgomery and Cheyenne Montgomery are in the kitchen looking for food. Van comments on how Reba Hart has eaten everything in the house. He even states that she has emptied the salt and pepper shakers! Just then, an extremely obese looking Reba walks in looking holding a box of pizza that she says Luigi gave her for free. Cheyenne proceeds to ask her to loose weight and Van asks what has changed in her life to make her do this to herself. Then, out of nowhere, Barbra Jean walks in and cries out: "I'm Here, and I'm THIN!!!" She is appalled at Reba's weight and stands next to her. Van comments that they look like the number ten. In the next scene; Reba is thin again and lying on her couch. She abruptly wakes up and realizes that it was just a dream. But then, Barbra Jean walks in and says "I'm Here and I'm THIN!!!" Reba puts a pillow to her head and says: "And the nightmare continues!" Barbra Jean begins to tell Reba about her personal trainer, Jordan, and how he has helped her get into shape. She says that he helps her decide a lot of things such as the food she is going to eat, the clothes she's going to wear, and the movies she is going to see. Reba asks what the movies have to do with working out and Barbra Jean replies: "We both have the same taste in movies. Tim Allen just cracks us up. I mean weather he's playing a dog or Santa Claus, you just buy it." Brock Enters and asks Barbra Jean if she would like to go to lunch with him to a fancy french restaurant. Barbra Jean however thinks skipping the gym and eating french food is bad for the body, and says "No can fondue." Barbra Jean exits and Brock tells Reba how worried he is that Barbra Jean may be having an affair with Jordan. He then asks Reba to go to the gym and spy on Barbra Jean to see if they are together. Reba refuses at first, but after some persuasion from Brock, she agrees. The next scene opens at the Gym with Barbra Jean on a treadmill. She gets off and greets Reba, introducing her to man who walks into the building, revealing himself to be Jordan. He says that she has done the impossible by slimming down and keeping her chest. But as he does this, he touches her in an inappropriate place witch makes Barbra Jean blush. Shocked, Reba starts walking on a treadmill, looking over her shoulder to see Barbra Jean and Jordan in a suggestive pose stretching. Reba gets off the treadmill and stares. Jordan tells Reba that she should get a personal trainer, and Reba replies that he would have to by saying that she would, "have to buy a glass of wine first." Jordan says that she shouldn't start out with him and calls out another personal trainer named Dot. Dot comes out and grabs a very uncomfortable Reba who is in the featile position. Reba comes home to Brock sitting on her couch. He asks her what has been going on and Reba says that they kept working out as if they were going to have a baby. Brock groans and lays down on the couch. Kyra enters in a rather flashy outfit, and the croud applauds. Reba stops her and looks at her in surprise, but Kyra just simply responds with, "I went to get something to eat!" Then Barbra Jean walks in, and Brock demands to know what is going on. Barbra Jean saids she is not having an affair with Jordan, and then reveals that he is in fact, gay. She asks Brock if she would "let a straight man touch her breasts." Brock is shocked by what she said. Barbra Jean clarifies that, "He wasn't really touching them, he was just rearranging them." Cast *Reba McEntire - Reba Hart *Christopher Rich - Brock Hart *JoAnna Garcia - Cheyenne Montgomery *Steve Howey - Van Montgomery *Melissa Peterman - Barbra Jean Hart *Mitch Holleman - Jake Hart *Scarlet Pomers - Kyra Hart *Dot Marie Jones - Dot *Victor Webster - Jordan Quotes (Kyra walks in the house) *Audience cheers* Van: "What the Hell?" Reba: "Where have you been?" *Kyra looks at both Van and Reba* Kyra: "I went to get something to eat." *Kyra looks at Van strangely, then walks into the kitchen* Category:episodes Category:Season Six Episodes